


Come and See

by AetherBunny



Category: Bates Motel (2013), Dracula (TV 2013), Hannibal (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Crossovers, allusions to other characters, i'm not sure what to tag this as, meta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has some very bad dreams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(suspend your disbelief, it will be cool, I promise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and See

**Author's Note:**

> All these old monsters made new and dangerous for 2013, you know the year the world was supposed to end, and who was supposed to herald that again?

Will Graham tosses and turns, fitful on the bunk in his cell. 

His dream is foggy, dull, like coming out of anesthetic, but the sound is crystal clear. 

There is a thunderous noise, a ground shaking drumming. Louder and louder the sound comes towards him. In the moment it should be emerging from the fog he spreads his arms in surrender, but instead of being captured he is now the source of the sound. He is on horseback, a great pale creature so cold it burns to the touch. They are hurtling after a dark shape with deadly intent. As his mount gains he recognizes the shape, and were he not dreaming he would have fallen from the saddle.

It's the stag, great and black and feathered. Whomever or whatever he is, he needs it. It is a matter of life and death. 

They rip through the woods like a storm. He is vaguely aware of other shapes as they tear past them. Human perhaps, wandering, aimlessly through the trees, but they do not react to the chase. The stag rounds a corner and he feels his body spur his mount to follow. He must overtake the beast. They hit a stream in time to see the stag scramble up the bank on the other side. 

The water stings and he is afraid he will freeze to the stallion below him, but a kick of his leg to urge it up the incline assures him he did not. 

It is waiting for him there, only it is no longer in the shape of the stag. Now it's a human shape- bone thin and tar black- with antlers rising from its skull. Its lips curl into a smile, and as the mouth opens wider the skin peels back starting from the lips. It falls from the body like a husk and Dr. Lecter is revealed underneath. He sees Will, but only as the body he inhabits.

Before them is man cloaked in red, young enough and handsome. There is something feral about him and he confirms it when he opens his mouth to speak and reveals long pointed canine teeth.

"We've been waiting." He informed Will's host and whatever Dr. Lecter really was.

Crouched behind the man in red is another shape, at the sound of his voice it warps and wails fighting against its own skin. One moment it is a pale thin boy but that form quickly boils into that of a keen faced woman. He watches in detached horror as the boy's face tries to push through the woman's but she will not be moved. She has won for now.

In his own body he would have truly felt the fear, but whatever he is now feels only completion and the fervid tug of a greater purpose. 

He can see them all now, suddenly standing among them as the omnipresent dreamer. They are mounted and dressed for battle. The body he had occupied was that of a soldier. German Hessian -the dream feeds him- and headless.

Then a sound begins around them, first just a vibration in the air, then a tinny hum that quickly builds into a wild sounding of trumpets. 

"Come and see come and see comeandseecomeandseecomeandsee!" Voices fill the clearing as the bodies emerge from the woods. They chant loud enough to drown out the horns. Dr. Lecter makes eye contact as his mount settles its wings and they drip something that makes the grass below it wilt. 

Fully aware of himself for the first time he starts to run, he has to get away, anything but that clearing rapidly filling with despair. There is a singular shout from behind him- Dr. Lecter's voice - and then the slow build of pounding hooves. 

He turns to see he's being chased, the woman is after him on a horse so white it lights up the fog around them. He does not even have the time to trip in cliché haste before she is upon him. There is the hot breath of her horse once, twice, on the back of his neck before hooves crack his skull. 

He wakes up on the floor of his cell screaming and soaked with sweat to find he guard is at his door with visitors. A pair of them, a thin man in a long coat and the cop -young and pretty- is calling his name but all he can reply is Come and See, Come and See.

**Author's Note:**

> I've not seen Bate's Motel (yet), but I ran with the idea that he would grow up to have the same mother issues as the original, and I'm making an educated guess that Dracula will be able to fill the war shoes.


End file.
